


A Day in Blair's Life

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, nothing is going wrong for Blair...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in Blair's Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday, prompt - using the words red, light, warm

A Day in Blair's Life

by Bluewolf

For once, the late summer evening was warm; as Blair drove home from Rainier, he had the car window open. Even better, his work load for the evening was light; nobody had turned up during office hours, and during that time he had been able to do fully ninety percent of the grading on the essay he had given his 201 class. Certainly he had given them a word limit of two thousand, telling them that concise was, at times, better than expanding on something.

"Basically, all I want is the facts," he'd said. "Sometimes you need to expand, give an interpretation of the facts to show that you understand them, or to give your conclusions about them. This time I simply want you to identify the relevant facts from chapter five of The Everyday Life of the Maya, and why you think those facts are relevant, rather than speculation - because there's quite a lot of speculation mixed in with what is known about Mayan life at the height of their empire. That I only want two thousand words is in itself a clue about how much of the chapter is relevant, and if you can do it in less than two thousand words, feel free. Don't think you have to push it to two thousand if you can do it in half that."

Blair had sorted through the essays before he started, laying aside the ones he knew would be worth an A to do last, and those were the ones in his backpack to do at home. Half an hour at most, and he'd be finished.

He stopped at a red light, tapping the steering wheel to the rhythm of the tune running through his brain, and drove on as the light changed to green.

As he approached the store they normally frequented, Blair signalled and turned into the parking lot. It wasn't actually his turn to buy groceries, but he was early, and he knew Jim would be tied up finalizing the report on a case that had gone cold - they had good reason to believe that the suspect had left Cascade.

Blair went around the store picking up things with the ease of custom - though he suspected it wouldn't be long before the store had its semi-regular rearrangement of where things were shelved. He was fairly philosophical about it, understanding the reason - not that it worked, he thought - like most shoppers he simply registered the new placing of the things he normally bought and ignored the things being brought to his attention that he didn't want, but he knew it made Jim see red every time it happened.

He paid for the groceries and drove home. As he had expected, there was no sign of Jim's truck. He slung the backpack over one shoulder, picked up the shopping, locked the door of the Volvo and headed for the loft.

Inside, he put everything away except what he wanted for the evening meal - something that could be pre-cooked and kept warm for when Jim finally arrived home, if he didn't arrive around the time it was actually ready. He left it simmering, took out the essays and a red pen, and set to work.

As he had expected when he left those chosen ones till last, all he really needed the pen for was to mark A or A- on them. He was just finishing when the door opened and Jim came in.

"Mmm - smells good, Chief," Jim said.

"You've got time for a quick wash - it'll be fully cooked in two or three minutes," Blair said.

Jim nodded and disappeared into the bathroom.

Blair packed the essays carefully into his backpack. He would read a couple of them to the class, and point out why they got an A, maybe get a discussion of how to recognize relevant facts as opposed to speculation that was supported by those facts, then get them to do a similar essay on a different chapter, and see if the poorer ones improved...

He checked the meal, decided it was ready, turned off the heat, used hot water to warm the plates and served the meal as the bathroom door opened and Jim rejoined him.

Jim glanced at the table that had been covered with paper when he last saw it a few minutes earlier. "Finished the grading already?"

"There wasn't much to do," Blair said.

They ate, washed up, and settled down in front of the television for an evening of light entertainment.

 

 


End file.
